Once More, Never Again
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: The sequel to 'In The End'. It's here people! And it's from Enrique's POV this time. Enrique gets a very early morning phone call. What's going on? Read and see.
1. Remember Your Promise

**Once More, Never Again**

****

Dedicated to all my loyal reviewers and written for Lomiothiel because she said 'In The End' could have been ten chapters at least. This, my friends, is the sequel to 'In The End'. Only this time, instead of Oliver's POV, we're doing Enrique's! The title is what Enrique's telling Oli. Like "I'll say it once more, don't ever do that again," get it? And, as I'm sure you know, I don't own Beyblade. Please R&R and enjoy. 

**Remember Your Promise**

I groan and roll over as my cell phone rings a second time. I look at the clock as I reach for it. It's three a.m. Who would be calling at this ungodly hour? I flick on the lamp with one hand and flip open the phone with the other. "Hello." "E...Enrique?" The quavering, tear choked voice jerks me wide awake. "Oliver? What's wrong?" "I....I'm sorry to call so late, but I......." "Forget it Oli, just tell me what happened." 

He's silent a moment, then, "he came home. He was mad and he....he....." He doesn't need to say more. "Where is he now?" "He passed out downstairs." At least he's unconcious. That buys me some time. "It's gonna be all right Oliver. You just get somewhere he can't get you." I've been heading to the nearest phone while talking to him. 

"You gonna be okay for a minute if I talk to someone else quick?" I ask as I dial Robert's number. The sooner we get to Oliver's, the better. "I guess." "It won't be long, I promise. Don't you hang up, 'kay?" "Okay." I switch to the other phone just as Robert picks up, "hello." "Robert, wake up!" "Enrique? Why the hell are you....?" "Just listen a minute, all right?" 

I don't wait for an answer, "I've got Oliver on my cell. He called just a few minutes ago." I can tell Robert's awake now, "is he all right?" "I'm not sure. I don't think so. He's crying and he said his father came home." "Then we need to get there." "You read my mind. Can you call Johnny? He said his dad's still there, but he's unconscious. I'm afraid to let him hang up." "Just keep him talking. I'll call Johnny. We'll meet you at Oliver's as soon as we can." The phone clicks and the dial tone starts. ****

I pick up my cell phone again, "Oliver, you still there?" "Uh-huh." "I'm coming to your house right now all right? I'll be there as soon as I can. You just try to stay away from him til I get there." "Okay." Mom's not going to be happy about my leaving in the middle of the night, but at the moment, I don't really care. I write her a note quick, telling her where I am, and leave it where I know she'll find it. Then I run back to my room, grab my already packed bag and head downstairs. 

"Hey Oliver?" "Y-yeah?" "I'm gonna have to hang up for a couple minutes. Can you call me back in about ten?" "Uh-huh." "All right. Talk to you in a few. And Oliver, remember what you promised me." I hang up the phone against my will. I don't have a choice right now. I just hope we can get there soon enough. 

_Chaos:_ Well, chapter 1 of the sequel is up. I hope you all like this one as much as you did 'In The End'. And I have good news for those who do: I'm gonna make it a mini series! 4 fics. We did Oliver, we're doin' Enrique, next up's Robert and finally Johnny. Ciao people! 


	2. Soon Enough

The big question right now is whether or not Enrique and the others are going to get to Oliver's house in time, right? So if ya wanna know, read the chapter.****

****

**Soon Enough**

****I catch a glimpse of Robert and Johnny behind me out of the corner of my eye as I jump out of the vehicle. I hit the ground running. It's been almost fifteen minutes since I last talked to Oliver. Damn cell phone battery ran out on me. I should've know it would. I hope he's okay. I kept him talking as long as I could. The trip usually doesn't seem very long, but this time it felt endless. I mount the steps to the porch and grab the door knob. 

"Shit!" "What's the matter?" Robert and Johnny have caught up to me by now. "The door's locked, that's what." Robert stares at me, "it's locked?" I nod. "Great." Johnny's caught his breath, "now what do we do?" I look up at the porch roof a moment, trying to think. "I'd say ring the bell, since it's so obvious, but if his dad's not awake...." "We risk waking him up," Robert finishes for me. "Yeah." "Well we've got to get in some how." 

I glance around, there's got to be something.... "Don't people keep a spare key hidden somewhere outside? In case they lose theirs, I mean." Johnny nods, "yeah. Most people do anyway." Robert looks at our surroundings. "The question is where. We can't call Oliver, the phone would be just as bad as the doorbell. And we don't want him downstairs." I turn back to Johnny, "any idea where a spare key'd be at?" "Well," he starts. "The one Mum keeps is under the mat." 

Robert pulls the welcome mat up and, fortunately for us, a small silver key is visible. "Somebody is watchin' us," I mention as he slips the key in the lock. With the door open, I think we're all feeling a little better. But before we can relax, we have to find Oliver. "Uh, guys?" Johnny's standing in the doorway to the living room. He motions for us to come over, "look what I found." Oliver's dad is sprawled on the floor, apparently drunk and thankfully still unconscious. "At least we know where he is now. That'll make avoiding him easier." 

I agree with Robert, that does help but, "where's Oliver?" Johnny beat me to it. We all think a minute, "upstairs probably. That's where he was last anyway." "Then upstairs we go," Robert heads for the staircase. "And hope that idiot doesn't wake up," Johnny adds. That reminds me, "should we take Oliver somewhere else, or just stay here with him?" The others stop short. "I think," Robert begins after a moment, "that as long as he can't get to Oliver we're okay. Isn't there a door to the hallway upstairs that locks?" 

Both look at me, my having been to Oliver's more than they have. I nod, "there is." Johnny perks up slightly, "so we just lock that." It certainly should work and if it doesn't, it'll at least by us time to think of something else. We consider splitting up at the top of the stairs, but decide to check Oliver's room first. I knock softly on the door and, not getting an answer, push it open. I'm surprised though, I'd thought it would be locked. 

As the door swings open, we notice Oliver huddled on his bed. "Oliver, why...." "Isn't the door locked?" He finishes for me and continues, "I heard you knock and unlatched it. I knew it wasn't him, he'd just pound on the door and threaten to break it down if I didn't open it. But he never does." I walk in the room, Johnny behind me and Robert last, closing and relocking the door. I ease onto the bed next to him, not really sure what to do next..... 

_Chaos:_ Well, there you have it: chapter 2. Do you like it so far? I hope so. I'm just kind of being led along by my muse right now. Woke me up at 7 this morning with this one. Woke me up at 1 a.m. yesterday with Walk A Little Straighter. Made me get up and write it. Pesky muse. 

_Veridian (aka Chaos' muse):_ If you're not going to be nice I'll leave. 

_Chaos:_ Veridian, I already promised you could be Eve's bit beast in 'Welcome To My World'. That's what you wanted. For all you people, Veridian's an odd creature. Looks kinda like a gryphen. I know she's half phoenix, but I'm not sure 'bout the other half. I think it might be fire salamander _(my term for what Salamulyon is)_. She won't tell me though. 

_Veridian:_ It's none of your business what I am. But yes that was what I wanted, and you did promise, so I guess I'll stay. 

_Chaos: pets Ridi _Good muse. _Ridi thrums_ Anyway bye all! 


	3. Where From Here

Hi! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Talk about writer's block. Not to mention all the Wolf's Rain fics I've got going. Anyways, I'm back and where the hell was I? Oh yeah, Oliver's room. On with the story.... 

**Where From Here**

I push a loose strand of hair out of his face uncertainly and bite my lip. His eyes are bloodshot from crying and there's a bruise already starting to form on his left cheek. I hate to think that that may only be the beginning. "Guys?" "What is it Johnny?" Robert doesn't seem to like that tone anymore than I do. "I've got a bad feeling about this. I think we better just take Oliver and get out of here." Robert sighs, "I can't say I'm feeling too good about staying here myself." 

I nod slowly, "let's go while we've got the chance. How about your place Robert? If he does come looking for Oliver, he'll try my house first." Johnny doesn't look so sure, "but we were all going to Robert's today anyway. Wouldn't he know?" A very good point. "N-no, he d-doesn't." I don't think I've ever heard Oliver's voice so soft, it sounds ready to break. "What do you mean 'he doesn't'," I ask quietly. 

He takes a deep breath, "I-I didn't tell him, I never do. I always just leave. It's one way to avoid him." That's the best news I've heard all morning. "So he has no idea where you were going?" "He didn't even know I was leaving." After a three way glance exchange, I turn back to Oliver, "you ready to go?" He nods slightly, "let's get outta here." Johnny leaves the room and Robert picks up the already packed bag at the foot of the bed. 

A moment later Johnny steps back in, "he's still out cold." Looks like our luck's gonna hold. "Come on," I lead Oliver out into the hall and down the stairs to the door. Once outside we all start to feel a little better. "Am I glad to be out of there." "Well Johnny, that makes two of us." "I think that about makes all of us guys," but still....I won't feel good about this until we get out of the country. That sounded kind of fugitive. Oh well, on to Robert's. I can hardly wait to get away from here. And hopefully Oliver will feel safe too.... 

_Chaos:_ Sorry So Short, I'm still recovering from my inexplicable writer's block. At least I got a new chapter up. Review please, I bet it'll help my recovery. Anyway, hope you liked it. Gotta go, til next time. Ciao! 


End file.
